


Everytime we touch

by Artemide



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemide/pseuds/Artemide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy ripercorre le mirabolanti avventure vissute con Edmund.<br/>Tema incest trattato in modo leggero, qualcosa di più dell'amirazione di una sorella verso il fratello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime we touch

 

_I still hear your voice, when you s_ _leep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

 

 

Una vita vissuta insieme.

Anni di liti e dispetti, io costretta a subire angherie solo per il fatto di essere più piccola, i miei occhi sempre spalancati dallo stupore per il tuo comportamento insensato, e poi...e poi Narnia.

Fu allora che riconobbi nel tuo sguardo lo stesso sentimento che provavo io, davanti all'immensità del mondo, e così pensai che probabilmente non eravamo tanto diversi.

Giorni di discussioni, divennero giorni di gioia e lealtà.

Incoronati Re e Regine, vivemmo il nostro sogno appieno, dando il meglio di noi stessi per un luogo che in verità non ci apparteneva, e quando la realtà ci reclamò al nostro posto, tutto venne cancellato in un secondo appena, tranne i ricordi.

Tranne il tuo sguardo deluso. Ed in quel momento sentii qualcosa nascermi dentro, e capii che, nonostante fossi piccola ed indifesa, sarei stata io a proteggerti.

Passai dei mesi sperando che tutto si aggiustasse, ed in un modo o nell'altro, Aslan ascoltò le mie preghiere: magicamente tornammo in quella terra incantata che avevamo imparato ad amare.

Amare come io amavo te.

Ed era tutto così sbagliato, ma non potevo fare a meno di tremare ogni volta che ti trovavi in pericolo, come quando scegliesti di affrontare le tue debolezze, e con forza d'animo distruggesti una volta per tutte Jadis, colei che tempo addietro ti aveva irretito.

  
 

_Without you it's hard to survive_

 

 

 

Ancora una volta riportati alla realtà, al termine di quell'anno pieno di avventure avrei potuto separami da te, partire con Susan e raggiungere i nostri genitori in America, la nazione dei nuovi inizi, delle guarigioni, dove forse avrei smesso di pensare solo e continuamente a noi due.

Ma non sarei stata la Lucy che conoscevo, se ti avessi abbandonato. In un paese in guerra, da solo, con quello sciocco di nostro cugino, che ti avrebbe reso la vita un inferno...

Così scelsi di restare.

 

 

 

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

 

 

 

Ma il destino non era quieto, e di nuovo venimmo catapultati a Narnia, stavolta attraverso un quadro incantato.

Stavolta da soli.

Nessun Peter a comandare, nessuna Susan a temere, solo Eustace che si lamentava alle nostre spalle. Per una volta, tu ti sentisti davvero grande, ed io sicura, ed insieme felici.

Perchè ogni volta che mi abbracciavi dopo avermi salvato da qualche impervia situazione nella quale mi ero andata a cacciare, il cuore batteva forte, e non per lo spavento; perchè ogni volta che chiamavi con forza il mio nome, preoccupato dal fatto che non fossi accanto a te durante i momenti di pericolo imminente, immergevo la mente nel piacere di quel suono.

 

  
 

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

 

 

 

Capii di non poter fare a meno di te, delle tue lodi al mio coraggio, dei gridi contro la mia avventatezza.

Non avrei vissuto più, senza quegli attimi un po' così, quando sbuffavi borbottando chissà cosa, e poi mi abbracciavi.

 

 

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

 

 

 

In ogni frangente, ci siamo aiutati a vicenda.

Come quando con i tuoi sguardi mi facesti capire di essere bella, anche più di Susan, e come quando mi frapposi tra la tua spada e quella di Caspian, sfidando il pericolo, certa che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai sferrato un colpo contro di me.

A volte, mi sembrava di leggere nei tuoi occhi i miei stessi pensieri, ed allora speravo e sognavo che per te fosse la stessa cosa, che mi amassi più di quanto si dovrebbe amare una sorella, ma poi ti voltavi verso un'altra avventura, un'altra missione volta al bene di Narnia, che sarebbe servita a mostrarti ancora una volta di non essere più l'odioso bambino che ci aveva traditi tutti per dei dolcetti.

Dunque le mie sicurezze sfumavano in un sentimento indistino, ed allora come oggi mi accontentavo semplicemente di seguirti, laddove il destino ci avesse guidati.

Per sempre.

 

 

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

 

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : se Edmund Pevensie fosse mio, di certo non lo lascerei a Lucy ù.u  
> E se Lucy mi appartenesse, non mi sarebbe mai saltata in mente una storia del genere.  
> Infine, se il mio nome fosse C.S. Lewis, non scriverei così male. Ah, e sarei un uomo, oltre che morta ò.o
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Questa fanfiction è stata pubblicata da me medesima (sotto altro nickname -Akiko-) anche sul sito italiano EFP in data 23/12/2010 @copyright_


End file.
